


'Superman' vidlet

by slinkhard (merrymelody)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/slinkhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short vidlet to 'Superman'. All the customary warnings of misogyny and violence expected from Eminem and Watchmen, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Superman' vidlet

http://slinkhard.tumblr.com/post/146650750424/watchmen-meets-eminem-vidlet-to-superman


End file.
